A Night to Remember
by sacrifar-kun
Summary: Lime green gown fitted perfectly on her curve, made her milky skin shone brighter under moon reflection. Only saw her back caused he turned on. In a moment, Izaya realized ... she was one of a kind. / IzaNami


_**Durarara! belongs to Ryohgo Narita and illustrated by Suzuhito Yasuda. I do not earn any material profit from this fiction.**_

* * *

_._

_._

It was not sane. It must be insane.

Izaya deep thought as he ran his right hand through his own dark messy hair. His red-brownish eyes was piercing through a glass of vodka that had been drunk a half, looked pissed by whatever it was. Lots of sexy women tried to seduce him, but they seemed never got his attention or even bothered him a bit to look away from the-interesting-vodka-glass. Loud music from DJ booth only caused ache to his head whom just willing it would be better if he did not attend the party.

That made the boy's one and only friend as well as the party owner—Shinra—approached him and asked whether he was okay or not. Izaya just nodded lazily and plastered his usual smirk as an answer. But Shinra knew it was different. Being friend with him since high school made the glasses boy aware enough that there was something wrong in the place. Izaya could only released a heavy sigh when he pursued him to tell what the hell was going on, yet finally did so.

"One of my men just screws my project up," he said still looking into the innocent glass in front of him.

"And which one of your projects is it?" Shinra smiled playfully. Knowing that he was a heartless information broker, Izaya had bunches of evil plan running within his head.

"Something I have to do with Awakusu Kai."

Shinra gasped, his eyes widen in awe and disbelief a moment the sentence came out of his thin lips, "That is a big one. When I say it is big, I mean really BIG."

Weak smile crossed Izaya's face as he took a sip of the last liquid in his glass, "I know right? Now, I have to reorganize all things from the start. How pain in ass."

"Calm down, Bro," Shinra said while patting his shoulder, "since you are in my party right now, how about having fun and try to forget your problem for a while? I have a lot of chicks to be checked out."

His usual smirk backed on his flawless face, a more intimidating and poisonous smirk he showed before. Truly his true self.

"Sure. Make sure your room has a silencer or it will echo through the house."

With that, Izaya never realized he would face the most awesome night he ever had.

* * *

**A Night to Remember**

**Rated M**

**Romance & Horror**

**Alternate universe, out of character, straight, smut**

**Orihara Izaya & Yagiri Namie**

* * *

After a little chat with Shinra, Izaya decided to get up from the front of bartender bar and walked away to the crowded. He could smell smoke everywhere his feet landed or felt touches every time girls bumped into him intentionally. The more he saw it, the more disgust filled his lung which made him turned back and walked into a more silence space.

Even though he had ever been in Shinra's house before, he had never gone deeper like this. He did not know where to go; just followed his instinct and walked like he knew this place well. Finally this boldness of him leaded a guy with monochrome shirt into an empty lounge. Just like the other traditional Japanese home, Shinra's also had a long lounge with number of doors which is connected to a room on the left and big wide sliding doors on the right. There was no single curtain; therefore he could saw clearly what it was behind them.

What came through his eyes was only a well taken garden with blooming flowers all over. Everyone will say it was a fascinating view, but not for him. All he saw was a plain looking garden that has no beautifulness. He almost walked away until his auburn orbs caught a silhouette of someone.

A dark brown haired girl was standing there, staring into night sky in silence. Although her back was facing him, Izaya could tell how her front body was. Llime green gown fitted perfectly on her curve, made her milky skin shone brighter under moon reflection.

Only saw her back caused he turned on. In a moment, Izaya realized—

—she was one of a kind.

.

.

She was the one who turned first, even before Izaya approached. His presence made her rose one of her eyebrows, gave him a questionable look as she stepped forward and entered the house.

"Hello, sweet heart," Izaya said, tried to sound as gentle as he could. All his eyes on her, glaring her figure head to toe lustily. As he predicted, she was really a piece of art. Her beautiful obsidian orbs, strong jaw line, sharp nose, and last but not least glorious lips that tempted Izaya to devour them.

"Hello." Her voice; deep enough for a woman yet showed the maturity and independence. He could not wait to hear that voice moaned his name.

"What are you doing there? I guess the party is in the front." His eyes still on her while he put usual smirk on his face. He felt his ears became red when he saw her biting lip.

"Err, I just feel like to," a short silent came before she throw the same question, "and what are you doing here yourself?"

She placed her arms in front of her chest, tried to make a man in front of her felt intimidate by posing like-a-boss. She thought she would make it. However, she was wrong. Instead got his feet out of her face, she heard a soft chuckled from him which successfully made her check reddish like a cherry.

"Ah, Sweet heart, you are too cute," he step closer and took her personal space. She even could feel his warm breath brush her cheek. Not wanting to looked weak, she lifted hear, met his auburn eyes with her dark obsidian one. Both felt each other gaze, as if did not want to let go until Izaya moved first; cupped her blushing cheeks and crush his lips onto her.

First, she was gasped. Her eyes widen in shocked as Izaya brushed his lips on hers. She tried to break free from him as she gripped his shirt and pushed him over. However, he was a man and she was a woman. His strength was much stronger than hers. But that was not too long. She lost in his control as he gently kissed her, took her in his warm arm and hugged her waist tightly—seemed did not want to let her go. She felt intoxicated within his kiss and without realized she clung both her arms on Izaya's neck, pushed his head onto hers as a sign to kiss her deeper and deeper.

A need of oxygen made them broke the kiss. They were panting from one of the most lustful kiss both ever hard. Do not want to let this chance go, Izaya gripped her wrist and dragged her into the closets room. As the door closed, he brought her to the bed and position himself on top of her. Their gaze once again met and it was Izaya again who broke it by kissing her in lips.

"Tell me, what is your name?" Izaya asked in between his heavy breath. She knew he wanted her so bad right now. But she thought she would make everything enjoyable for her if she teased him first.

"Why should I? I am only a one night stand for you, right?" Instead answer his question with a proper one, she responded him with a question as well. Then she pecked the corner of his lips and continued kissing his sharp jaw line. He groaned in pleasure when noticed her slender finger had already inside his shirt, rubbing his flat chest and played her thumb on his nipple.

"So I can moan your name while thrusting into you." She felt he was smirking while sucking her neck; kissed, licked, and bitted until a hickey planted there. She could not hold the pleasure Izaya gave her. She really needed him, right here and right now. With closed eyes, she told him, "Na-namie. My name is Namie."

He pulled his face out of her collar bone only to give her a slight kiss on the lips.

"Izaya, moan it when we are doing it, Baby~."

With that, he took her into his play; touch her lips with his and brought her an intimate kiss which full with lust and passion. Took it to another stage, he caressed her lips as a permission for his tongue to enter her mouth.

Knew what was that mean, Namie opened her perfectly pink lips, an answer for Izaya so he can thrust his tongue into her. The kiss became to get needy as he pressed his body closer to her. Now they only have one thing to eliminate all space between them—their clothes.

Their lips still into each other when he fingered her back, unzipped her gown zipper and removed it from her body. She shivered when a slight of wind blow on her bare body. Notice she was half naked; she broke the kiss and looked into Izaya's eyes. Both arms covered her chest. That made one of his eyebrows lifted and narrowed his eyes as its look back at her.

"Do not tell me you are a virgin."

"I AM a virgin." Her face became all red as soon as those words slipped from her mouth. Tried not let Izaya knew how shame she was, Namie threw her face to the right and avoided his gaze.

First he was shocked. Thought about how come a pure beauty like her never had sex before? But it did not take too long. A wicked smirk crossed, hands sneaking to her back searching the tip of her lacy bra.

"I am going to be your first then."

Once it was thrown, his head lowered to her torso. Namie could only groan when she felt his lips trailed her upper body; from neck to stomach and finally backed and stopped on her breast. He groped and sucked it like there is no tomorrow.

It was long until he ran his tongue through her belly and made its way to her covered womanhood. Wetness could be felt when he was grinding it against her panties. He nudge her legs open even wider so one of his fingers could slide in and steered it up and down. He heard little whimper from her, but it became a load moan as soon as he stroked deeper and put two more fingers.

When he felt she was near, he pulled her panties out and replaced his fingers with his tongue. Namie screamed out load as the warm flesh invaded her lower region. That made her came and once again screamed his name.

"I-IZAYAAA~!"

Juices spilled between her legs, but he managed to gulp all of it. Tickled from his black hair on her tight resulted another sensation which brought shiver to her whole body.

Watching her like that caused his pants felt tighter than ever before, he needed to take them off. Both of his eyes were still on Namie while he was undressing himself. He took off every single thing he wore which left him and his girl naked without any fabrics. Then he crawled on top of her, put her legs on his shoulder, and ready to make them one. However, a soft touch on his arm made Izaya stopped and looked the arm's owner with a raised eyebrow.

"Can … can I touch that first?" Namie said as he avoided Izaya's gaze. He could saw slight blush on her checks which made her multiple times cuter than before. There was a silent break, but not long enough to create an awkward situation since a soft chuckled was heard echoing through the room.

He lifted her chin and moved her head so she was facing her. Namie could see smirk covered on his face before he said, "I cannot see why that is forbidden." With that he took her hand with him, placed it to the thing she wished for, "move your little hand up and down, sweet heart!"

Nodded, she did as he said. First she just moved it slow until a soft groan was heard. Her adrenaline rose so she moved her hand faster. The pleasure Namie gave made him released a loud moan but was held since she took him into another deep kiss.

Alright, Izaya just could not stand it anymore. After released her grip from his, he once again putted her legs on her shoulder and positioned himself in between them. He saw Namie closed her eyes tightly when he entered her. Tears flew through her puffed cheek as he pushed inside.

It was a lie if she said it was not painful at all. In fact, it was. To ease the pain, Izaya licked all over her neck, tried to divert it with the pleasure he gave. At last, when he made all the way in, he pulled her head away and both panting. Her eyes were watery so he helped wipe them dry. As soon as she used to the situation, he processed to slide out and back in again.

"Izaya…."

_Please do not tell me to stop_, he thought.

"Faster."

Izaya almost could not contain his joy. He obeyed and gradually thrust harder and faster into her. Each time he hit her sensitive spot, she had to bit her lips or else scream out of her lungs. Izaya's eyes were always on her, seemed did not want to let her go out of his view. The urgency on his stare made her could not looked away and and caused her sense went wilder. Namie pulled herself up before she felt her body letting go and shuddering in bliss.

Izaya's mind could not think anymore as he felt her wall became tighter and tighter around. He enjoyed every moment her breath in and out as she pleased by his job. He wanted to be in his position for eternity; heard her soft moan, tasted those addictive lips, and felt her softness lied underneath him. However, when he slammed one more time, he has already reached his peak and collapsed on top of her.

The two was breathing and panting hard as they could not say anything. Hands were on each other, tight. Izaya did not want Namie only as a one night stand. He wanted more of her and to be someone who she only saw. With that, he pulled one of his rings out of his thumb and put it on her delicate finger. First she was shocked but her eyes became softened as she saw Izaya's effort to find the fit place.

Finally, he put on her tumb—same position with his. His eyes once again stared into her and kissed her forehead before held her into arms and fell asleep.

"You are not only a one night stand for me."

_It was not everyday someone popped up and promised a great night for you._

.

.

"Wake up, Man!"

A pillow was thrown into Izaya's face and woke him in a very annoying way. He just sat on the bed and rubbed his eyes, trying to figure what was happened. A soft wind from air conditioner was caressing his bared skin and made him realized that he was naked in one of Shinra's guestroom.

"Whoever with you last night, she was already gone," Shinra said as Izaya lifted his eyebrows—confused.

"I guess it was the first time you are left behind by a girl. It was you usually," he let out a big chuckled, "anyway, just get up and dressed. You shall tell me the detail." And he left Izaya dumbfounded.

Memoir from last night was still fresh as he eyed the room one by one. The air, bed, scattered clothes, … and his ring. It was still the same when they both asleep … except her lost figure which he did not know where.

.

.

"I have never seen girl with those features last night."

Rolling eyes, Izaya spoke back, "Yeah, because you are busy checking out girls till did not notice one of your guess was alone in the hallway."

"And you, Orihara Izaya, was her prince without horse who came to save her from loneliness," he said in a mocking way, made Izaya facepalmed and wanted to crush him right now.

"Yeah, right, whatever you say, Shinra."

His laugh was echoing through the lounge, but Izaya just let him be until they walked deeper and faced some paintings on the lounge wall. It was silent, Shinra kept walking and he followed behind. His mind still replaying the event last night and could not take it out of his head. It was so real. He was not dreaming, and she was—

He stopped walking. Shinra realized and turned his back with a questionable face, "What is wrong, Izaya?"

He did not answer. In fact, he did not hear what his friend said. He moved his head to the right slowly like he knew something shocking was above. And that was true. When he perfectly turned right, he gasped. His breath caught on his throat as his body stiffed. His red brownish eyes glued on the painting beside. A painting of a brown eyed girl in lime green gown. Her dark brown hair was falling free through her head, made her became more gorgeous in that stoic face—

—a painting of Namie.

Remembered something, he looked clearly on the girl's hand and guess, what did he find?

His ring. The silver ring that he gave to Namie.

Touch on his shoulder brought him to the real world. A worried face from Shinra greeted him when he finally realized what was happened.

"Do-do you know who is she?" His voice was a bit shaky when he asked Shinra. Shinra looked to the direction where Izaya pointed his finger. After a few second trying to analyzed, he nodded and said, "I guess she was one of my grandma's friends a long time ago. What's wrong?"

WHAT THE—

"Nothing, she is just ... beautiful. Let's get out of here, hurry!"

He grabbed Shinra's arm and pulled him out of that place as soon as he can. Dimly, he could hear soft giggle echoing through the room.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

_i've had idea for this fiction a few month ago and finally could write it. yeay \0/_

_my first entry in english, hope it don't turn out that bad (T_T)_

_actually, i tried to write it in bahasa but failed numerous time and don't know why i turn out making it in english_

_and sorry if there are (there must be) any gramatical error. i'm not an english native bu i'm tryin my best :"_

_concrit?_

_._

.

**_sacrifar-kun_**


End file.
